La voz del silencio
by Angel of broken wings
Summary: Tengo miedo de decirte lo que siento, y el fuego dentro de mi pecho se extiende más y más, quemando mi alma, carbonizando mi corazón. Yo te amo. Shonen ai YukixKyou


En la oscuridad vivo este amor prohibido, oculto a todos, apasionado y torturante. En la oscuridad sufro con este deseo desbordante que me quema por dentro, llevándose lenta y seguramente todo lo que alguna vez dentro de mi cabeza parecía ser tan verdadero, tan real, tan incuestionable. Hoy ya nada de eso existe. Ya todo aquello se ve tan lejano.

Acaricio tu suave cabello, que desprende una sutil esencia a frutas del bosque, y que brilla intensamente bajo la luz de la luna, que ilumina suavemente tus facciones refinadas, suaves, bellas. Veo tu hermoso rostro dormir tan pacíficamente, y envidio a Morfeo, que logra con su sutil hechizo traer a ti la tan deseada tranquilidad del sueño, llevándote sin resistencia a su mágico mundo de ilusiones y fantasías, donde te alejas y refugias de esta cruel realidad que condena lo más hermoso que hay dentro de ambos.

Te remueves un poco, y retiro mi mano rápidamente, como si tu piel de porcelana quemara mis dedos, temeroso de que tu conciencia me vea en toda mi vulnerabilidad… y es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la estúpida idea de que nacimos para estar en contra del otro. Sé que no es así, sé que todos mienten y que, lejos de ser mi mayor enemigo y el mayor obstáculo a vencer, eres el ángel puro y bello que vino para recordarme por qué de niño amaba la vida, para regresar a mi piel la olvidada sensación de una caricia sincera.

Y sigues allí, durmiendo, con tus labios entreabiertos mientras tu pecho se mueve en un vaivén constante y pacífico, ajeno al mundo que nos espera a los despiertos, dichosamente inconsciente. Vuelvo a tocar tu cálida piel, delineo con mis dedos tus suaves labios, cierro los ojos y sigo con deleite y parsimonia la curvatura que tienen, casi sintiendo su rojizo color con mi mismo tacto, recorro tus labios de memoria, pues tantas veces lo he hecho que cada pronunciación se ha grabado en mi mente con inexplicable exactitud. Y sólo te mueves un poco para acomodarte en mi pecho, como si buscaras la calidez que éste guarda cuando tú estás cerca, como si supieras que cuando estás entre mis brazos nada te podrá tocar… porque primero moriría a dejar que algo perturbara la tranquilidad de tu mundo interno, y es en estos momentos cuando creo que ni el Dios cruel a cuya caprichosa voluntad servimos nos podrá separar, ni siquiera el omnipotente Dios que ha sangrado tus creencias y humillado tu orgullo nos alejará. No, hoy estoy seguro de que ese ser a quien antes tanto temíamos los dos será un obstáculo superable si estamos juntos.

Te remueves un poco más y entiendo que ya casi es hora de que despiertes, que regreses al día, que te alejes de la noche que se ha hecho nuestra mejor aliada y compañera. Afuera la luna todavía extiende su reinado, pero ya no hay tiempo para disfrutar del hálito que rodea tu presencia, de seguir embriagándome de ti. Y abres tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos bañados de amatista que me hablan de amor, de comprensión, de perdón y de valor. Por instantes maravillosos nuestras miradas se cruzan, y nos decimos todo aquello que las palabras no pueden expresar, pero yo retiro mi mirada de la tuya, temeroso de que veas en ella la fragilidad que hay en mí, tan distinta a la fuerza que quiero que creas que tengo, tan lejana de la fría ira que te finjo a diario. Sigues somnoliento, sin estar plenamente en este mundo, y yo murmuro un par de palabras para que despiertes, pero parece que no la escuchas. Me observas fijamente, como si temieras que me fuera de allí, con la añoranza escrita en toda la cara, con el miedo a que ya no esté al día siguiente, y es mi culpa. Yo nunca hago promesas de un futuro, yo jamás te digo suaves palabras de habitación, llenas de medias verdades, bañadas de ilusiones. No, no hago nada de eso, porque no quiero que veas lo que realmente soy.

...

El muchacho de ojos de rubíes giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin querer ver el rostro de aquel cuya existencia daba sentido a la propia, sin querer poner en evidencia la vulnerabilidad de su enamorado corazón.

Yuki lo miró unos instantes, sin estar muy consciente de sí mismo, contento de despertar al lado de quien más amaba, y sonrió. Una sonrisa pura, ingenua, infantil, amigable, enamorada adornó la belleza del rostro del Príncipe de hielo, derritiendo un poco la helada fachada, elevando varios grados la congelada temperatura que la nieve traía consigo en el invierno. Y el gato sonrió también, sin poder mantenerse impasible ante el gesto de su ángel, olvidándose por momentos que él jamás sonreía.

Y en aquella habitación dos enamorados, dos amigos, entrelazaron los dedos de sus desnudas manos, absorbiendo sin ninguna prisa la esencia del amor. Fue entonces cuando el Príncipe de hielo dejó atrás su fachada, renunciando a su perfección insensible para entregarse más a la seducción humana, dejando que el fuego lento imposible de apagar se extendiese dentro de su cuerpo, y besó suavemente los labios del otro, fundiéndolo en un gesto inocente, lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por minutos que parecieron segundos, ninguno se movió, deseando quedarse así por lo que durara la eternidad, pero al final el primer gallo anunció la separación inminente, alejándolos de su fantasía cuidadosamente forjada, golpeándolos contra lo que era a vida diaria. Yuki elevó el rostro, encontrándolo con el de Kyou, viendo allí más perfección que la que había en las estrellas del cielo.

-Te amo.

Se levantó de la cama, restregándose los ojos, preparándose para un nuevo día, consolándose con la idea de la venidera noche que los cobijaría, y dejando a Kyou atrás, confundido y con las mejillas arreboladas. Nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras, y el efecto que éstas habían tenido en su alma sacudida hasta los cimientos duró toda una vida. Sí… eso era. Amor. Así se definían los sentimientos a los que él no sabía darles nombre, y no tuvo miedo. No temió por su vida, no temió por su frágil corazón. No le temió al envidioso Dios. No temió darlo todo. Sólo amó como se ama a la vida, lo amo como sólo se ama una vez.

-Yo también te amo… Yuki.

Nadie vio nada, y aquel amor que nació en la oscuridad permaneció en ella por siempre, mas aquellas palabras susurradas en los oídos que sólo fueron presenciadas por la luna nunca fueron olvidadas, y sólo fueron contadas después por la callada voz del silencio, voz que sólo canta, voz que sólo escuchan los que son dignos de amar.


End file.
